1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for use in determining the location of corners in constructing a foundation of a building or other structure. The present invention further relates to an arrangement for use in positioning wooden beams for a floor frame or similar structure.
2. Background Information
In construction, it is well known that establishing a secure and well designed foundation is essential in constructing buildings, homes, and other large structures. Poorly designed foundations often create difficulty in construction and lessen the stability of the structure. It is very important to lay a foundation in the ground that corresponds as exactly as possible to the shape and dimensions of the structure to be built. Since most buildings and other structures are square or rectangular in shape, it is necessary to accurately measure and position the four corners of the foundation. If the foundation does not accurately match the design of the structure, the aforementioned problems will result.
In that regard, construction workers generally use a well-known measuring technique in which a stake or like object is placed in the ground at a position where one corner of the foundation will be. A second stake is then placed a distance, for example, six feet, from the first stake. The two stakes define a first straight line which represents a portion of a side wall of the foundation. A third stake is then positioned a distance, for example, eight feet, from the first stake. The first and third stakes define a second straight line, which second straight line should be perpendicular to the first straight line to form an 90 degree angle. In this manner, a corner is defined that is located at the first stake.
Since the positioning of the stakes to define the corner is approximated, an additional step must be taken to ensure that the lines are perpendicular and that the corner thus defines a 90 degree angle. One worker utilizes a tape measure or other appropriate device to measure the distance between the second and third stakes, which distance is the hypotenuse of a right triangle defined by the three stakes. The hypotenuse will of course be the square root of the sum of the squares of the other two sides. In this particular example, the two sides are six and eight feet, and thus the hypotenuse will measure ten feet. Therefore, one worker measures the hypotenuse distance to see if the distance is ten feet, which would mean that the corner is a 90 degree angle. If the distance is not ten feet, which often occurs, then the stakes must be moved by another worker and the distance measured again by the first worker. The workers move the stakes and measure the distance again and again until the right distance and angles are found that result in the defining of the 90 degree angle.
The above process often takes a considerable amount of time and requires two or more workers to perform the process. Further, because the workers' best guess or estimation is utilized in positioning the stakes, the possibility for error is greatly increased.
The perpendicular positioning of wooden beams is also necessary when building wooden decks, floors, and porches. For example, when building a wooden structure such as a floor, a porch, or an outdoor deck, the base frame usually comprises two parallel ends made of one or more wooden beams. The base frame further comprises several additional wooden cross beams that are placed perpendicular to the end beams and spaced apart from each other a predetermined distance. The spacing and positioning of the beams in the frame should be as exact as possible to increase stability and strength of the base frame. Due to human error and inaccuracy in measurement and placement, the chances of misplacing the wooden beams increases. Further, usually two workers are required to properly align and secure the beams.